Terminal
by virls1o1
Summary: After Exposure. This is my version of the fifth book. It starts off where Exposure ended. Enjoy.
1. The Office

**So, here's yet another story. This one will actually go somewhere though. If you guys want me to continue the other two, let me know and I'll work something out. And tell me if there's a particular story type y'all want me to do. Like a Xmas one or birthday or something. Anyway, as usual, ENJOY!**

I just stared, and stared, and stared as Chance's red irises reflected into my own golden ones.

Suddenly someone grasped my arm and I got tugged back where I fell on the floor.

I looked up to see Ben's fist slamming into Chance's jaw.

Chance's head snapped to the side and he collapsed on the floor cradling his bruised jaw.

"You-you punched me!" he roared.

"Wow, you're slow Claybourne." Ben snickered then got into a battle stance as Chance lunged towards Ben.

I tried to get up, but every time I tried to move, a sharp pain shot throughout my head and heart burned.

"Hi. Shelton." I whimpered, and they both came over to my side, Shelton laying me down as I clutched my head, and Hi crouching beside me.

"Tory. What is it? What's wrong?" Hi asked, sounding extremely concerned.

"Stop. Ben." I whispered and squeezed my eyes shut as another knife shot through my head. (**Not literally people. Yikes.)**

"I can't Tor. You know how strong he is. I'll just get snapped into two. Same with Shelton." I sensed Shelton nodding frantically to my left.

"Just. Stop him. Say something." I forced my eyes open and the saw Ben lifting a purple and bloodied Chance, over his head.

I blocked out the pain and gaped along with the two boys by my side as Ben started turning Chance round like a helicopter blade, going faster and faster until Chance was a blur.

Ben's muscles were straining under his tight black shirt from the weight and momentum, as he continued to use Chance as a helicopter blade.

I watched as he began walking toward one of the glass walls that behind was another office. When he was few feet from the glass, he leant backward and lunged forwards, effectively shattering the glass with Chance's still spinning body.

Some of the glass propelled back towards Ben and he raised his arms to block his face. He hissed as the sharp fragments came in contact with his copper skin.

I immediately leapt up from the ground as Ben fell to the ground landing on his back, arms still blocking his face from view.

"Ben! Ben! Move your arms!" I shouted. White diamonds danced across his arms lodged in the skin drawing blood.

He didn't respond and I nervously felt for a pulse with shaking fingers.

I held my breath as a waited for a shock to go through my pale fingertips. After five seconds a slight shock revered through my fingertips and five seconds after I received another pulse.

I removed my fingers and looked up to see Hi and Shelton's worried and confused faces.

I swallowed and whispered, "He's dying."


	2. Please

...

I ran behind Hi and Shelton who were carrying an unconscious Ben over both their shoulders.

They took a right turn on King Street onto Calhoun Street towards Roper Hospital.

Confused and concerned glances were sent our way, but with a death glare from me, turned back to their businesses.

Looking ahead at Hi and Shelton I saw they were beginning to struggle with Ben's enormous bulk, so I drew up in front of them then placed me between them so Ben's torso was supported by my upper back.

I glanced at their sweaty, tired faces and saw they matched my own with the rivers flowing down their red cheeks.

We briefly stopped at the crossroad ahead, and waited for two cars to pass who were completely oblivious to us standing there, which for once I was grateful for.

I picked up the pace as we passed the building next to the Hospital and the two boys followed suit.

We ran into the Hospitals car park and made our way for the thick glass doors at reception. We raised our right hands and shoved the doors open. All eyes turned to us then widened as they saw the pale boy draped across our shoulders.

A tall nurse with blonde hair ran up to us with a gurney and helped us lower Ben onto it, then began wheeling him through the swinging doors. We ran after her and for once no one stopped us.

Hi and Shelton each grasped one of my hands and squeezed them in reassurance, and I squeezed them back giving them a small smile, as we made our way into a room with a single table which had the blonde nurse, a short nurse with black hair and two brown haired doctors crowding round it to lift my best friend onto the blue clothed metal.

The blond that brought the gurney motioned for us to go outside, but instead we took one step forward and I fixed her with the classic monotone face that Ben always seems to have, tears still making their way down my cheeks.

"No." I kept my tone matching my face and slammed the door shut with my heel, so the sound vibrated throughout the room.

The nurse turned towards the doctors and they slowly nodded.

She turned back to us and motioned to four seats in the corner of the room. I snuck a glance at the two doctors in scrubs who were trying to pry Ben's arms from across his face.

I don't get how he managed to lock them there even unconscious.

I let go of Hi and Shelton's quivering hands after giving them a squeeze and slowly made my way over to Ben, stepping in between the doctors.

I reached over to Ben's left arm and ran my hand along his skin skipping over the shards of glass so as not to cut myself. His body involuntarily shivered from the friction of our skin and the muscles slightly relaxed.

The doctors watched with interest as I repeated the process on the right then took his motionless hands and pulled away from his face, eyes squeezed shut as I did so. They immediately relaxed from my touch and let me manoeuvre them.

I placed them by his sides and cautiously opened my eyes.

And gasped.

Glass was embedded in his cheeks, lips, forehead, chin, nose and were all covered in dry blood, some still freshly drying.

His face was squeezed in a pained expression that made my heart ache. Heis skin was as white as a ghost and cuts lined his eyelids and every inch of his face.

I choked on my sobs and Hi grabbed my arms from behind and pulled me to him. I hugged him tight as he stroked my back whispering calming words. I shuddered as I ran out of tears to shed, and quickly broke out of his embrace and marched over to the nearest doctor who was looking at Ben tapping his chin.

I grabbed his shirt and slammed his back against the wall so I could see the slightest hint of fear in his green eyes.

"Help him, or you'll need it." I whispered menacingly staring straight into his orbs.

He swallowed and slid out my death grip on his shirt, then went over to a metal tray in the corner of the room and grabbed a stethoscope. After placing the plugs in his ears he pressed it to Ben's chest where there weren't any shards of glass. A few seconds passed and he removed it and began yelling instructions to his companions.

I sank to the floor against the wall, and suddenly got pushed out of the door and landed on my front. Glancing up with rage clouding my eyes, I saw Hi and Shelton get roughly shoved out the door with them fighting against the nurses and doctors.

I rushed over to the door and tried the knob just as I heard a click. The handle wouldn't budge and I threw my shoulder against it. And again. And again.

A large hand touched the shoulder I wasn't slamming against the door and I turned around to see Shelton's worried eyes staring back. He gently led me over to the wall and I slumped down it and the boys did the same and rested their heads on the wall.

* * *

The silence was killing me. No one knew what to say, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Ben's vulnerable body in that room, his face pained.

Seconds felt like decades, and I tapped my foot impatiently.

Suddenly a voice boomed from the room we were so harshly removed from.

"Clear!" An electric shock sounded and I leapt up to the frosted windows.

_No…. NO!_

"Ben!" I screamed pounding my fists against the hard glass. "Ben!"

Another electric shock sounded and then a soft beep followed. Followed by another and another. Soon a steady rhythm was getting pulsed through the machine they must have hooked him up too, and I ran over to Hi and Shelton who were giving each other one armed hugs.

When I reached them they enveloped me in a cocoon and muttered 'thank gods' and 'thank the heavens' into my ears. I breathed a sigh of relief and let myself relax until a lock clicked and a knob turned.

We broke apart to see the doctor who I'd threatened exiting the room making his way towards us.

I ran over to him, the boys following closely behind.

I opened my mouth to speak but he held up a hand to silence me.

"You're friend's fine. As you probably heard, his heart stopped beating for a minute but we managed to get it restarted, and it is now beating steadily on its own. The glass has been removed and his arms are bandaged up. Luckily not too much glass impacted his face and luckily missed his eyes and didn't go to deep. We'd-"

"Like to keep him for overnight observation." I finished.

"Yes ma'am." He said uneasily. "Now you can see him once he's settled in his room, but presently I'll need you to go with Nurse Elizabeth and answer some questions. Okay?"

"Okay." Hi made for the blonde nurse and Shelton followed. I trailed behind sneaking a glance in the room at Ben's sleeping form, the colour returning to its glistening coppery tone.

As I made my way down the hall, the same four words repeated in my head, each time stronger and more confident than the last; _He's gonna be alright. _

**So there's the next chapter. I know that wasn't the best chapter, so I'd love some reviews to make the next one better. So far the reviews I've received have been very helpful and pleasant to read.**

**Hell Yeah, Grave -**


	3. New Ground

**You guys are gonna love me so much after this chappie. (-don't judge me.)**

After a _boring _hour of Nurse Elizabeth asking us questions such as 'what are your names?, what happened?, who can we call?' etc, we were finally allowed to see Ben.

I practically ran down the white hall dodging patients in wheelchairs and gurneys, earning me glares from the doctors wheeling them. But I couldn't care less.

Hi and Shelton were trying to keep up with me, Shelton having more luck than Hi who was panting like a puffer train by now at least 100 feet behind me.

I took a left down another hall and scanned the walls for room 673.

_669, 670, 671, 672, _673!

I shoved the door open with both my hands to find Ben staring at me like I'd just grown two horns and a tail.

His face was clear of glass and he had the stich tape pressing the deeper cuts walls together. His arms were fully bandaged up to his wrists, and he wore the same clothes as before except he was shirtless with a few small cuts covering his coppery skin. His muscles bulged out and his eight-pack was clear as day.

Normally I would I have blushed at this, but I was too relieved to see my best friend okay and alive to be bothered.

"Ben." I breathed.

Tears started to pour out of his eyes, as mine ran down my cheeks.

I raced over to his side and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his bandaged ones around my waist and pulled me into his lap on the bed.

We clung to each other like the other was our life-line.

He buried his face in my hair, breathing in its coconut scent, and I tucked mine in the crook of his neck, whispering his name over and over again.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into my hair. I lifted my tear streaked face wondering if I'd heard right.

"What?" I croaked out, staring into his deep dark eyes that could stare right into your soul.

"I'm sorry." He lowered his head in misery breaking our gaze. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I put you and Hi and Shelton in danger. Again. I'm sorry." He finished with a choked sob.

I hugged him tighter to me and rested my forehead against his.

"Don't you dare apologise to me Ben Blue." I whispered but in a strong voice. "_You_ don't need to apologise for anything. If anyone should be sorry for something, it should be _me_."

He raised his head still pressing his forehead to mine, and his eyes widened. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I shouldn't have let you do that." I continued. "If I had stopped you this wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't have nearly died an-" I was cut off.

Ben's lips moved gently against mine, and I found myself moving mine softly back.

His lips were warm and sent shocks throughout my body. I pushed forward, eager to get closer. This felt so natural with Ben; I didn't feel like running away and enjoyed the new ground with him.

I moved myself so I was straddling his hips and he leaned back into the pillows that were helping him to sit up.

Suddenly his tongue slid across my bottom lip and I automatically opened my mouth. He touched my tongue with his own and they wrestled for a moment before I pushed past his and entered his mouth.

We explored each other's mouths as one of his hands slid up my back stroking my spine as mine found his thick black hair and played with it.

Suddenly the door opened and two shocked gasps came from behind us.

I quickly jumped off Ben and slid into the chair beside his bed. He ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it, just like I had moments ago.

Our faces flushed red and we turned to face the two shocked boys at the door.

Hi couldn't keep the grin off his face, looking from Ben to me, then back again. Shelton's mouth formed a small 'o' and his eyes widened.

"Shelton, I thought we proved this, you're not half fish." I said to him, in hope to break the awkward silence.

He immediately snapped his jaw shut and stared so intensely at me it was creepy.

Ben cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. "What no hug?" He smirked and held his arms out to Hi who was standing closest to him.

I breathed a light sigh of relief that the attention was off me.

Hi shrugged and Ben pretended to be hurt, putting his hand on his chest and falling back into the bed dramatically.

I giggled and tried to stifle it with my hand but it was too late.

Three pairs of wide eyes locked with my own, and my face turned slightly red in embarrassment.

"Well, look at that!" Hi held his arms up above his head and started jumping up and down. Then he started spinning while jumping, and started dancing.

"Ben and Tory kissed. Aww, how cute they looove each other!" He drew love out like a three year old and started belly dancing on the spot.

I resisted the urge to cover my eyes in horror, and watched his very, _very, _wrong dancing skills come to life.

"They freaked when we entered the room, and now are embarrassed we saw them making out." I glared at him, and Shelton started belly dancing along with Hi.

"Now Tory's glaring at me and blushing cause she's feeling really awkward and now we're gonna leave you lovebirds alone so you can sort out your sexuuuuaaalllll tensionnnnnnn!" With that they changed into doing the moonwalk and exited the room.

I turned to Ben and he caught my eye before grinning wickedly at me, and making me smile back at him shyly.

"Come here." He whispered, and I complied, slowly getting up out of my chair, and standing beside his bed.

He raised his hand and stroked my left cheek lovingly, gazing deep into my eyes. I sighed and relaxed.

He patted the space on the bed beside him, and I carefully climbed over him and slid under the sheets next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me gently into his lap so I lay between his powerful legs. **(Minds out of the gutter people!)**

He pulled out a couple of pillows from behind his back and set them down on the chair I'd just vacated.

He leaned back and pulled me with him so my head was resting on his muscled chest. I pulled my head up and tucked it in the crook of his neck where they seemed to fit like two puzzle pieces.

He rested his chin on top of my head and let out a heavy and relaxed sigh.

I wrapped my hands around his which rested on my stomach and nuzzled Ben's neck.

"Night." I whispered, seeing it was almost midnight on the clock.

"Night Tor." He kissed my head and we both drifted into a peaceful sleep in each other's warm and comforting arms.

**So, whatcha think? I think it was pretty cute and adorable. Please review! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Thanks! By the way, if you're wondering what's happening with the parents, you'll find out in the next chapter. I left them out of this on purpose.**

**Hell, yeah, Grave-**


	4. Passion

Someone pressed their soft lips to my forehead, and my eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"Huh?" I yawned.

Ben nuzzled my neck lovingly with his nose and began kissing it softly.

I let a low moan escape my throat and I felt him smile against my skin.

While we were sleeping I'd moved out of his lap and was pressed against his side with my left leg hooked over his hip. Ben was still on his back but his head was so close to mine our noses were touching.

My left hand rested on his 'lower parts' while my right was lying on his chest. Both of his arms were wrapped around my waist and his gentle hands were on my lower back and butt.

_Awkward…_

I slowly lifted my head and rested it on the pillow next to his, so our noses were touching again.

He smiled at me and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to mine. I grinned against his lips, and kissed him sweetly back.

"Morning." I whispered against his lips.

"Morning beautiful." He pulled back and raised his hand to brush a hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear.

I blushed as Ben pulled me on top of him so I was resting against his chest in-between his legs.

"How're you feeling this morning?" I asked him wrapping my arms around his neck, and playing with his thick locks of hair.

"A lot better," He grinned at me, "because of you."

"But not completely." He added.

I smiled at mischievously at him and leaned forward so my mouth was beside his ear. "We'll have to fix that won't we?"

He shivered below me as my breathe tickled his ear.

I began to suck on his neck occasionally licking the skin and then moved my mouth to his jawline before moving down to his chest and licking my tongue down his torso and tracing the lines of his eight-pack.

He moaned softly. "I think I'm better now."

I pulled myself back up to his face and gently ran my fingertips along the cuts that had yet to close.

He watched me as my eyes scanned over the bandages on his arms, lying at his sides.

I reached out to touch them, as a soft _bing _caught my attention and frowning, I fished through my pockets for my phone.

I sat up and moved to straddling Ben again. He smirked and rested his hands on my waist.

Slowly his left one began to descend to my back pocket and when he slipped his hand inside I gasped slightly.

He quickly removed it and held it in front of my face waving something at me. I snatched it and looked at what was laying in my hand.

My IPhone 5.

I pecked his lips in thanks then turned on the screen. A picture showed up of me and the other Virals sitting in a semi-circle grinning; even Ben, with Cooper in the middle. Even the wolf-dog seemed to be smiling a toothy grin.

Creepy…

I swiped the screen and typed in my password, then clicked on Messages.

It was from Hi.

I clicked his name; Thick Burger.

Tip; never let Ben get hold of your phone.

**THICK BURGER: Hey guys, our parents r on the way up to ur room. So if u r 'doing' anything, I suggest you two spilt. Physically and Literally. ;)**

"What is it?" Ben asked from below me, rubbing small circles on my lower back.

I read the message and he looked to me in alarm. "Quick, go tidy yourself up in the bathroom and I'll fix things up here!"

I quickly threw off the bed cover and swung my leg over his hip letting my sneakers hit the ground with a soft thump.

He grabbed the two pillows off the chair he'd placed there last night and I helped him put them behind his back after he sat up.

I ran into the bathroom in Ben's room and attempted to fix my hair and clothes.

After a minute of pulling and tugging I looked half decent and exited to the room to find Ben pulling up his dark blue jeans and buttoning them up.

I felt a deep red seep across my cheeks as I realised I'd walked on him changing into some spare clothes the nurse must have bought and what I would have seen if I'd entered only a minute before.

He turned still doing the button up and noticed me in the room. He smiled gently at me and walked over to where I was standing after completing the task.

Wrapping his arms around my waist he ducked his head down and kissed me on the lips softly and passionately.

I ran my hands up his bandaged arms gently so as not to hurt him, and down his bare muscled chest finally looping my fingers through his belt loops and pulling him flush against me.

He stilled for a moment before pushing me onto the wall. I gasped and he used that opportunity to connect our tongues together again.

I relished the feeling and tilted my head to the side to deepen our kiss.

More like battle.

I wrapped my arms around his broad neck and pulled his head further down to me.

Suddenly the elevator down the hall creaked open, and I remember our parents.

I pulled away from our heated kiss breathing heavily and nodded towards the door, too out of breath to speak.

Ben looked towards the door and we heard the elevator doors closing and footsteps ascending down the hall to the room.

The handsome boy before me quickly turned around and grabbed his black V-neck shirt off the chair near the front of the room, started to slide it one.

Something black on his left hip caught my eye, and I reached forward to touch it.

Ben looked alarmed and jumped back from me.

"Ben?" I whispered gently closing in on him, "What's on your hip?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, revealing his beautiful eyes to me.

"It's a tattoo." He whispered while locking my eyes with his.

"What?" I breathed. "Can I see it?" I asked, glancing down the tattoo now covered by his hand.

He nodded. "Just. Just don't be mad at what it says. Please?" He practically begged at me with his eyes and I smiled and nodded, slightly freaked out about what it might say.

I stepped closer to him as he dropped his hand. I never took my eyes from his and I reached over to his skin and stroked my hand across where the tattoo was.

Glancing down I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

**_Tory, My love for ever and ever_**

On the sides it had two stars, one slightly below and above the writing. It was beautiful curly writing.

I read what it said over and over again, tears pouring out of my eyes.

I hugged Ben tight to me and whispered, "How can be mad? That's-that's beautiful."

He smiled at me and quickly pecked my lips before throwing his shirt on just as our parents entered the room, and began fussing over Ben, while his Dad got a nurse to come in to check his arms and face.

I sunk into the chair in the corner of the room waiting for the questioning to come.

**What did you think? I know the tattoo was maybe a bit to much but hey, its cool and sweet. Tory will react on it more later. Please review! I'd really appreciate it!**


	5. The Plan

Two hours later, Ben's bandages were changed, and he was released from the hospital.

When our parents asked what the hell happened (their words not mine) we told them we were investigating an old house, when some of the floor gave way and took Ben with it. He'd fallen on some glass that was on the floor below, and we'd managed to get him to the hospital.

Luckily the doctors weren't there when he was released, so none of the parents know about his near-death experience.

You're probably thinking that I'm nuts; FYI I am; that we didn't tell Myra and Tom **(Ben's parents) **that their own son almost _freaking died!_

Well it's because they would probably never let him out of the house again!

Am I right?

Tell me I'm wrong!

Seriously; tell me!

No one?

Okay then I guess I'm right.

Anyway, at the moment the Virals were piled in the back of Kit's Jeep with Whitney and Kit in the front, and Myra, Tom and the other parents bringing up the rear in Ben's Explorer.

Before you ask, Tom does not have a car, cause he always captains the ferry, and he picked Myra up at her place at Mount Pleasant.

So, they didn't have a car.

Ben wasn't pleased, to put it nicely. I thought he was gonna faint when he got told that his dad drove his precious baby.

Hi's _insanely _loud coughing brought me back to the present.

He scanned our faces from his seat on the left side of the car and locked on mine.

We just stared for who knows how long until he smiled. _Okay..._

_"_When we get back to the bunker we need to talk about _this._" He whispered, motioning to Ben, then Ben and me. I blushed knowing he wanted to talk the 'scene' he and Shelton walked in on in the hospital room last night.

Ben and I nodded our heads both blushing furiously.

Well, me blushing furiously, Ben's cheeks were slightly pink.

"Are you two okay? You're kinda red" Kit called looking at us with a concerned expression in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah. It's just a bit hot in here. Can you turn up the air-con?" I asked.

None of the parents know about Ben and I, cause frankly, they don't need to know at the moment, and we don't really know _what _we are.

"Sure sweetheart." Whitney piped up, and turned the air on full blast.

A few minutes later I was beginning to shiver, and Ben wrapped an arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm, warming me up.

Whitney turned around to ask us something but stopped when she noticed his arm around me.

She raised an eyebrow at Ben curiously,

He shrugged. "She's cold."

Whitney nodded and turned the air-con down to halfway.

I smiled up at Ben and after checking the adults weren't looking, he kissed my hair.

Hi pretended to gag, but we glared at him, and he raised his hands in surrender.

I nodded my approval, and pulled my iPhone from my pocket, and texted Ben.

_**Hey. ;)**_

_**When we get back wanna ditch? **_

I sent it, and seconds later I heard his own vibrate slightly in his pocket.

He immediately took it out and read the message on the unlocked screen.

He winked at me, and I blushed.

Ben quickly typed a message back one-handed and one popped up on my screen.

**Hey gorgeous. ;) **

**Sure. Do u wanna take Sewee to Loggerhead and hang out in the forest?**

My face heated up again as I read the first line, then typed a reply.

_**You don't look so bad yourself, Handsome. **_

_**Yep. Here's the plan, when the car pulls up, we jump out your door and dash for Sewee. Then we'll go the Bunker and grab some food before the jokers get there and head to Loggerhead! K? **_

It sent and Ben read it on his screen. He smirked when he read the Handsome part, and glanced at me, smiling. I winked back and he turned back to the device in his hand.

I watched his fingers fly across the screen and not a minute later I had a new message.

**Wow, I didn't know I was that good looking, u might have to protect me from crazy stalker chicks. ;) **

**Yeah sounds good. We're pulling up now. Get ready to run... **

I laughed silently at his comment and glanced out the window.

Sure enough we were at the town homes and Ben put his hand on the door handle.

Hi and Shelton were in a deep conversation about aliens; don't ask, and hadn't noticed the texting or Ben's movements.

The Jeep stopped and Ben quickly jumped out the car and I followed suit.

Yells followed us and looking back I saw Kit and Whitney looking at us confused. Hi and Shelton just looked pissed.

I laughed and pulled up beside Ben who was running just ahead of me down the beach.

Soon the yells ended and we heard the Explorer pulling up.

Quickly untying the ropes, Ben throttled the engine and off we went.


	6. Dive Roll

**PLEASE READ**

**Okay guys. I am such a female dog. (Get it? What's the other word that means 'female dog?') Whatever. I haven't updated in AGES. And I'm so frigging sorry about that! Mum's been making me do so many chores that I'm exhausted after and really didn't want to write, plus I've had to set up phones for my mum and dad. **_**Yes, I'm quite a techie. **_**Look, I'm gonna get my game on now, and try to get up at **_**least **_**one chapter for a story each day now okay? To make up. I'll try my best. **_**I promise!**_

**Okay here's the next chapter for Terminal. Enjoy.**

**Also, my writing technique and stuff has been kinda bad so I'm gonna try and pick it up. This is probably gonna seem very different cause I'm gonna try and slow it down. The Benjavic ;) romance has been going **_**extremely fast **_**and seriously needs to slow down…. **

**Here ya go folks. **

About ten minutes later Ben directed Sewee to the beach near the Bunker and we dropped the anchor down a little way from shore.

I took off my shoes, gave him a peck on the lips then lowered myself down into the cold water of the ocean.

Wadding through the water my thoughts went haywire.

_What's happening with us?_

_Is Chance dead?_

_What will the parents think? _

_What do we do now?_

_Am I sure about Ben? _

_Is this real?_

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts and glanced around at the deep forest ahead.

The trees were swaying slightly in the light, cool breeze and the birds were settling in their nests no longer making the woodland seem alive.

It was silent.

Too silent.

_I'll figure it out later._

I entered the mass of trees escaping Ben's loving gaze and headed for our secret Bunker.

Not five minutes later I spotted the familiar grey concrete behind some vines and leaves and smiled to myself.

Lowering myself to the ground preparing to crawl through, a twig snapped behind me.

I snapped my head round looking for possible threats.

I spun a quick 360 only to be barrelled to the ground by a fast grey blur.

Without warning something pink and slobbery ran itself over my face.

I turned my head to the side and spluttered for air.

After catching my breath looked around to see a young wolfdog pup sitting patiently at the entrance.

"Good boy." I stroked Copper's head, loving the feeling of his silky fur between my fingers.

He barked happily as I wiped my wet face with my sleeve.

"Let's go Coop." I clapped my hands and we both ducked inside the Bunker looking for Hi's secret stash.

BEN'S POV: **(His is always great!)**

After Tory left I sat down in the captain's chair. The one place I never sit.

My mind took a detour from my 'hormonal' Tory thoughts and back to Chance, as Tory's would have by now.

_What was I thinking? _

_I put the Virals in danger_ _again. _

_I mean, I __threw__ Chance through a __glass window!_

_I'm insane. I can't keep putting everyone in danger like this or someone's gonna die, and it's gonna be my fault. Again._

_I can't have anyone die. Not after the Gamemaster situation. People actually did __frigging die __cause of me!_

_And I can't control myself. I'm dangerous._

_I __need__ to stop. Starting now. _

*_rustle*_

I jumped up and scanned the tree line.

Suddenly a curse came from just behind the trees and I saw a flash of red hair.

"Tory!" I called, making a mini microphone with my hands.

She ran out of the trees carrying what looked like a picnic basket, and had a rug tucked under her thin arm.

I sighed in relief and she waved, almost dropping the rug.

I throttled Sewees engine, and caught the rug as she threw it at me from the shoreline.

Placing it in the captain's chair I turned back to help my best friend into the boat.

I grasped her outstretched hand with my left arm which was the better of the two, and tugged a little too hard.

She came flying at me, splashing my clothes with sea water in the process.

I slipped on the deck and tumbled backwards slamming my butt and back on the hard deck.

Letting a curse slip I turned my attention to the girl lying on top of me.

Tory groaned and raised her head off my chest.

I grinned at her and she returned it with a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes.

I leaned my head upwards to meet hers, and she lowered hers.

Just as our lips were about to touch, she put her hands on the floor above my head and did a dive roll off me.

Tilting my head upwards I saw her land in a crouching position about a meter from me.

She turned to face me then jumped upwards heading for the steering wheel.

I hurriedly scrambled up and wrapped my arms around her pinning hers to her sides.

She growled, in an attempt to be intimidating.

I just found it hot.

"Bennnnn." She whined.

I chuckled and put my lips close to her ear.

"Yes Victoria?" I whispered and she shivered as my breathe tickled her skin.

"Can we go now?"

I stood still for a second. She didn't threaten to kill me.

Cool.

I spun her round in my arms and loosened my grip on her so she could free her arms.

The teenager in front of me wrapped her arms round my neck and attached her lips to mine.

I kissed back hungrily and slowly lowered us to the floor.

I ran my tongue across her soft lips and tonsil hockey began.

I actually won for once, and after who knows how long we released each other for air.

She stared into my eyes and I looked right back.

She was so beautiful, with her flowing red hair, and bright green eyes.

And she was-

"PDA!"

Breaking our gaze I turned my head toward the shore growling.

Hi and Shelton stood knee deep in the water puffing and panting, doubled over, obviously having run here.

"Really guys?" Tory spoke out from under me and I winked at her.

She got the message as she returned the gesture as I felt her leg wrap around mine.

I was suddenly flipped over onto my back and Tor was laying in-between my legs.

I roughly pulled her up and stroked her cheek with my hand.

Her eyes slowly slid shut and she sighed lightly.

Glancing over her shoulder at the douchebags, I saw them cover their eyes and fall dramatically to the sand.

I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up carrying Tory on my chest. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms slid around my neck, burying her head in the crook of it.

Glancing at her peaceful form I looked back to the beach and saw them making their way to the Bunker.

As if knowing I was looking, they both raised their hands and gave me a thumbs up.

"They're gone." I whispered.

"Good."

I chuckled and jumped into the sea, both of us shivering at the instant contact of freezing water.

I waded in and plopped down on the warm sand lying Tory on top of me.

Seeing she was almost asleep I kissed her forehead and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Next chapter here. Please review I really need ideas to make this story better. Please? **

**;) Thanks muchly!**

**Hell yeah, **

**Grave **


End file.
